Fallen Tears
by descendtomadness
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to keep her safe but Bella ends up being pregnant with twins. What happens 100 years later when Bella is reunited with the man she tried to forget but never could. Can Bella and the twins forgive him or will broken promises and fallen tears catch up with him? R&R, Give it another chance.
1. Anything Could Happen

**The Re-Vamped Version of Fallen Tears! Please Enjoy and for the newbies thank you for finding me I hope you enjoy Fallen Tears.**

**Disclaimer: Owns Everything and I can take none of it no matter how badly I want to.**

**Chapter One: Anything Could Happen**

Bella

"You can't just leave me like I'm nothing!" I cried.

Edward stood looking down at me with cold golden eyes, I was fighting the strong urge to shrink back he never looked at me with so much hostility before.

"Bella I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not. Your human and I am a monster I was stupid to believe that this could work." His voice was cold and each word hit me deeper.

"But you're not Edward we shared a special night together a night that I will never forget and now you act as if it was nothing?" I shake my head and run my hands through my hair.

"Bella look at your body, look at the bruises I left from my own hands. You're lucky you made it out alive that night." I saw a break in his tough exterior; I saw the pain flash in his eyes and he took a small step forward.

"Just, please Edward…don't leave me." I whispered before I fell into him. I felt his arms tighten around me before they loosened again.

"Bella stop." His voice was thin as ice and I shook my head furiously.

"Please Edward don't go please." I begged him.

He pulled me to my feet his hands locked tightly around my arms. We stood there for a second only staring into each other's eyes, frozen honey vs. melted chocolate.

"Bella I don't love you." All it took were those five words to destroy my entire world. My heart seemed to stop and I felt my muscles loosen under his grasp. Edward looked at me and placed his cold lips to my head.

"Don't do anything reckless Bella please do that for me and in return I will stay as far away from you as possible." Then he was gone.

I looked up and before I knew what I was doing I was running deeper into the forest calling out his name. I leaped carelessly over fallen trees while my clothes were snagged by thorns, the sun began to set and I made a sharp turn to my left snagging onto a branch and tripping. I fell to my knees and the tears that I fought so hard to hold back started to spill over. I gasped in short breaths and clutched my chest. Why did he have to choose now to leave, after everything that we had been through in the short time we were together, why did he decide now that he didn't love me? I collapsed onto the grown and brought my knees to my chest, my mind started to spin and I could hear my heart thrashing against my chest. Thundered crackled above and I felt the rain as it began to pour above me. I wanted this all to be a bad dream, I wanted to wake up with Edward beside me caressing my face and telling me everything would be okay. Exhaustion began to filter through my clouded thoughts and the darkness of sleep began to claw its way inside, I welcomed it hoping I would dream of the night when we didn't let the obvious dangers of our relationship destroy our happiness, the night when we both gave ourselves to each other completely.

When I woke up there was still a faint rumble of thunder, but I was no longer outside I was in my bedroom wrapped up in duvet. I groaned rolled over on my back rubbing my eyes, my body ached and my eyes were so dry.

"Bella what the hell were you doing out there all alone?" I gasp and sit straight up meeting Charlie's frustrated eyes.

"Um hey dad…" I mumbled. My throat was scratchy and I coughed a little reaching for the cup of water sitting on my nightstand.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was Isabella? I had the whole police station down here including half of La Push. Why were you out there in the forest?" Charlie tried to keep his voice calm but I could hear the waver of anger that he was trying to hold back.

"I just…I…" I cut off as a choked sob escaped my lips. I dropped my cup and it crashed to the hardwood floor as the memory of Edward's cold eyes staring down at me hit me with a sharp force. Charlie shocked by my sudden outburst scooted closer and pulled me awkwardly into his arms. I sat on my father's lap for the first time in ages and cried with everything in me. The total destruction of my world crashed down on me and this time I wasn't holding back any of it.

"Shh…Bella…Bella you'll be okay baby" Charlie shushed me softly and stroked my back. I shook my head with defiance, I would never be okay.

After a while my tears subsided, Charlie and I sat quietly before I moved away from him stating that I wanted to take a shower to get the grime off. He nodded and got up from the rocking chair he placed beside my bed before kissing me on the cheek and leaving but he stopped right outside my doorway.

"Bella I know that you didn't just walk into the woods, I know that _they're _gone and I know that _he _has something to do with this. And just know if any boy is willing to make a girl cry without caring about the damage he is creating then he most certainly isn't worth anything." With that Charlie made his way down the stairs where I heard the faint sound of a football game.

I walked numbly to the bathroom letting my head hang low. Once inside the quiet walls I turned on the shower as hot as I could take and stripped out of my crumpled clothes. I stepped gently inside the shower, the hot water sensitive against my skin halting my movements in the slightest before I completely submerged myself in the water. I grabbed my shampoo and looked down at the strawberry label, he always liked the way I smelled. With a flash of anger I threw the bottle out of the shower hearing it bang loudly against the counter. I tossed out the conditioner and matching body wash too grabbing the normal bar soap I bought and scrubbing myself with the strong ivory scent. I rubbed my legs down scrubbing harshly at the caked on dirt, I ran the soap down my arms making sure to be gentle around the few fresh bruises. As I was washing I made my way to my stomach and everything up until that point was done robotically, but the flesh right in the center was different. I went over it a few times but as I teased the flesh with my fingers I realized the hardness. Out of wonder I counted the days since my last cycle and found my way going back to the few weeks before my birthday.

"Holy crow…" I mumbled. I counted back again and again trying to find some fault in my calculations but coming up with none. Prom was the night Edward finally gave into my pleadings but there was no way that we could…_No stop it Bella don't even say it. _I breathed in deeply and shut off the water wrapping a towel around myself and rushing to my bedroom shutting the door a little more loudly then intended.

"Bella you okay?" Charlie called from the staircase.

"Fine dad!" I squeaked and mentally slapped myself in my face for being so obvious. I locked my bedroom door and walked to the old vanity leaning against the wall. Hesitantly I dropped my towel and stared at my naked form looking for any differences.

"What are you doing idiot things don't even start changing unless you're…" I caught off my banter and rubbed my hand around my belly paying attention to the strange center. "There's just no way." I dropped to the ground clutching my sides, rocking back and forth.

"It's been a month since your last period Bella there's no way it couldn't be!" I whispered furiously to myself. Suddenly there was a flutter inside my stomach and I squealed in surprise.

"Oh my god" I whispered. I touched my stomach soothingly knowing that the one little flutter was all that I needed to confirm my musings.

"It's alright my little nudger momma's going to take care of us…mom's going to take care of us." I whispered gently to my belly. I felt the flutter again and I walked to my closet grabbing clean underwear and my old pajamas. I threw them on and slowly got into bed pulling the duvet over myself. I could smell the rain and mud on my sheets but I was too exhausted to care. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes once again letting the darkness take me.

"_You need to get rid of it!" Edward's voice was harsh and I gasped taking a step away from him._

"_This is our child; I will not do anything of the sort." I whimpered wrapping my arms around my protruding belly. _

"_It will kill you Bella." He stepped forward and pointing his finger directly at my stomach._

"_Sorry Edward but you already did that!" I snapped. I heard his growl and wrapped a tight hand around my arm shaking me._

"_Let me go Edward." _

"_I can't Bella." _

"Bella" I woke up I felt my dad's hand softly tapping my shoulder. I stretched a little and rolled over on my side looking up at him while my hands instinctively covered my stomach.

"I called the school told 'em that you were gunna take a few days off. I thought that maybe that's what you might want." Charlie mumbled.

"Thanks dad." I gave him a small smile and he waved goodbye telling me he'd be home a little later than usual. I rolled back over and gently touched my stomach all I wanted was to lay and bed but my throat was a worse than it was yesterday and there was a strange taste in my mouth that almost reminded me of lemons. With a sigh I got up and walked to the kitchen. I poured a big glass of water and drank most of it down, but the burn remained and I growled not particularly wanting to sift through the house for cough drops and decided to leave it. Decidedly I wandered to the living room and plopped down on the couch lifting my shirt and touching my tummy. There was a little flutter and I felt my lips break into a little smile, I always saw in the movies how much a mother loves their baby as soon as they find out its growing inside them and I was glad that I could experience the feeling even through the awful turn of events.

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears that threated to spill. I knew where my thoughts wanted to go, but I couldn't do it I couldn't put myself through it. _He _already told me what he wanted and nothing would ever change his mind, not even the small infant growing inside me.

"Baby I swear to you with everything in my being that I will protect you and love you unconditionally." I kissed my finger tips and softly placed them on my stomach, slowly the pieces of my heart began to thread back together.

**Okay everyone that is the first re-vamped version of chapter one. Please tell me what you think and I will quickly type up the next…and the next….and the next and the next and the next. **


	2. Nobody Knows

Hello all you wonderful people. Thank you for your reviews they do mean so much to me and I'm glad a lot of you are being supportive. So I present to you Chapter Two of Fallen Tears: Nobody Knows….Enjoy my lovelies

Bella

My stomach grumbled with hunger and with a sigh I threw my duvet off of me and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed everything that I needed for a turkey sandwich taking my time to slice the tomatoes perfectly but when my stomach grumbled with protest I threw the rest together and took a greedy bite. I chewed but bile rose in the back of my throat and I gagged, quickly rushing to the sink to spit out the disgusting mush. I ran the water and rinsed out my mouth out trying to rid my taste buds of the disgusting after taste.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. An awful taste floated around in my mouth and my stomach growled again, of course my child would be hungry but wouldn't even let me eat right. With a groan I snatched a water bottle from the fridge and continue my way back up the stairs to my bedroom where I could continue to think of what I was going to do about Charlie.

It has been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant and I was still stumped at what to do. I knew that the baby wasn't going to be normal and if Charlie found out I would possibly be endangering our lives. If I left I would break my father's heart and even the mere mention of it made my heart ache. Once in my room I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling bursting into unexpected tears. I couldn't hurt Charlie, after everything he has been there for me, maybe not in the lifetime dad kind of way but definitely in the right one. There was a flutter inside my tummy and I sighed wiping away my tears, but something made me stop. I felt the liquid that rested on my fingertips, felt the unusual way that it tingled the tips.

"That's weird…" I mumbled I brought the tip to my mouth and tasted it. There was the faint salty taste of normal tears but I noticed the strange bitterness that followed. My stomach twisted and I rushed to the bathroom emptying my stomach into the toilet. My body broke out into a hot sweat and I could hear my heart thumping violently in my ears. _Breathe Bella…breath,_ I lean my head against the toilet and try counting.

"One…" There was a small spasm of pain in my chest and I gasped as my body began to go into a panic attack. Tears rushed to my eyes and I felt the flutter in my stomach increased to thumps.

"Two…" My breath began to come in quick shallow gasps and I gently stroked my stomach trying to calm my baby.

"Three…" I mumbled quietly as my body finally relaxed. I sat in the corner by the toilet for a few minutes catching my breath and waiting for my body temperature to return to normal.

After a while I sit up and wobble to the sink, I splashed cool water over my face. The baby had finally calmed down but my heart was still beating a little quick in my chest. I prayed whatever just happened would never happen again but when I looked up into the mirror, a scream escaped my lips.

"Oh my God" I whispered squeezing my eyes shut, there is no way this is possible there is _no way this is possible! _I thought in a panic. Slowly I opened my eyes again and the blood red ring around both irises was still there.

"Bella you home?" I squealed and slammed the bathroom door shut locking it.

"Bella?" Charlie called again. I took a few deep breaths and looked back into the mirror.

"Um yeah dad I was just about to take a shower." I called back.

"Oh alright I'm just grabbing some lunch." He called from outside the bathroom; I turned on the shower and slowly began to take off my clothes. I needed to figure something out because whatever this was but something in my gut told me something bad was bound to happen if I stayed in Forks.

Alice

I sat in my bedroom staring at nothing in particular as I tried to look for Bella's future. Ever since we left I have been trying to keep close attention to her but recently her future has become hazy, it has both frightened me and made me wonder if she was spending more time in La Push, Carlisle had mentioned something about werewolves being there but I wasn't sure if that could affect my visions or not.

"Alice, do you want to go shopping?" Rosalie asked. I looked over at my sister, and stared into her topaz eyes as she leaned against the door. Rose seemed to be least affected by leaving Bella behind, I didn't want it to bother me but it did.

"Rose why do you hate Bella?" I asked truly curious. It wasn't that Rosalie was shy about her feelings; she just never cared to elaborate. Rosalie gives me a strange look before sighing and coming in to sit on my bed.

"She is so willing to give away her human life, and for what to spend an eternity looking at Edward's face? Learning languages? Going back to high school and college over and over again?" Rosalie scowls at the ground and sighs. "I only wish that I could be like Bella. I would do anything to become human again, to have children and to grow old. But I can't and I wish someone was there to say no for me." Rosalie whispers shakily. I knew she hated being a vampire but I never knew how deep the feeling ran, I knew if she had to choose between becoming a human and staying with Emmett forever she we choose herself. I couldn't blame her though; immortality has its perks but so did being human.

"Okay when did you want to leave?" I asked letting the subject go. Rosalie smiled and stood up quickly, shopping would always be a girls bestfriend, vampire or not.

"As soon as you get out of those clothes and into something that you didn't wear yesterday. Oh and by the way Loatheward is coming too so he can help the boys with our bags, I feel like shopping today." Rosalie announces before disappearing. I growl lowly, Edward was definitely on my shit list and being around him was one of the things I definitely did not need right now.

"Alice, I know Bella was your friend but this is what's best for her, can't you see that. We could all kill her at any time and Jasper has proven that. I can't risk her life anymore and if you can't understand that I hope one day you will." I snap my eyes over to Edward. His eyes were burning intensely into mine, showing but anger and resentment.

"Why did it have to be like this Edward? You saw my vision and if you weren't so stubborn Bella could be like us right now, could be with you right now." I exclaim throwing my hands up.

"I can't be selfish, her life is so valuable to me, and her soul is so valuable. I can't take those things from her I can't turn her into a monster." Edward says taking a step forward. I sigh and shake my head, I didn't want to be mad at Edward, he is my brother and I knew no matter how mad I was at him that I can't go against him.

"I know, I'm just frustrated" I sigh running my hands through my short hair.

"I know I can hear your thoughts" Edward gave a small chuckle and I sighed a smiling cracking on my own face.

"Get out of here I need to change." I grumbled. Edward smiled and disappeared; I shook my head with a sigh and made it to my closet grabbing a red baby doll dress and my favorite leather jacket. I changed in a matter of seconds and threw on a pair of plain black gladiator sandals. I smiled as I put them on, they were something Bella picked out for me last Christmas, and I knew she had gotten them but I tried to act surprised anyway.

"What's wrong darlin?" I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist, and I leaned back breathing in his scent.

"I miss her." I pouted. I felt Jasper stiffen slightly but relax just as quickly, he knew I didn't blame him for any of this but for some reason he still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered against my hair. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips tightly against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jasper sighed and tightened his hold around me, moving us swiftly onto the bed.

"Seriously Alice you and Jasper can bump uglies later" Emmett called from downstairs. I sighed against my husband and placed a few more kisses on his lips before sitting up.

"C'mon Jazz let's go shop till we drop." I murmur, grabbing his hand and rushing him downstairs.

"Like that's even possible." Rosalie snickers.

Bella

I rushed back and forth, every once and awhile stopping to look at the clothes that sat folded in my chair. I had to go to school today and Charlie was not having no as an answer. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, I could just skip but then the school would call home and Charlie was usually home before I was sometimes. I growled and snatched the clothes off the chair before making my way to the bathroom. I felt a couple of thumps against my stomach and apologized quietly for stressing out, I knew it wasn't good for them but I just couldn't stop it. Everyday just seemed to get harder; my senses were all hyperactive my emotions' jumping in every direction, and my stomach was starting to look like I was four months pregnant instead of one.

"I can't do this." I groan and turn on the water.

After a quick shower I throw on my old grey sweater and a pair of jeans. I did a quick waterfall braid and headed back to my bedroom grabbing my bag and a pair of socks. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and taking a huge sip. The annoying burn in my throat returns and suddenly my anger surges. I had my thoughts about this whole thing but nothing in me could come to grips that I could be…be…

"Damn it!" I hit the countertop and snatch my keys from the hook before storming outside and to my truck.

By the time I make it to school my anger has been replaced with nervousness. _They'll notice and they'll talk and everyone in Forks will find out that Edward Cullen knocked you up and left. _I shake my head and my heart starts going spastic. I breathe in deeply and park far away from the rest of the other cars, I needed to calm down.

Breathe in. Breathe Out. Repeat.

Breathe in. Breathe Out. Repeat.

Once my heart returns to normal I grab my bag from the passenger side and step outside the warm car into the chill October air.

"Hey Bella!" I snap my head around and a cool burst of wind whirls around, it sends a deliciously sweet scent through the air that wraps around me like a cocoon, awakening the fiery burn in my throat. I lock eyes with Angela's deep brown ones and feel a low rumble in my throat.

This isn't good.

**~o~O~o~**

Okie dokie here is chapter two sorry it's taking so long our crappy internet is still not working and we even got a new box and every ugh! Thanks for all your previous reviews they mean so much to me everybody, they really do!


	3. Far From Home

**Heellllooo All of you beautiful People! Thanks so much for reviewing I'm glad everyone likes it so far, I know it's the same but not the same. Anyyywhooo I hope you enjoy Chapter Three, Far From Home. And if all of you sassy peeps with twitter could follow me Kayla11Marie, that would be sassy. ;)**

Bella

I watch as Angela's face contorts from friendly to worried, her brows shooting up to her hairline and her perfect smile falling into a frown. I hold my breath and try to count but my heart is thrumming loudly, every nerve spiking with predatory adrenaline. I take a step forward and then another, my eyes trained on hers.

"Bella are you okay, you don't look too good" Angela takes a step forward, not realizing that was the very last thing she would want to do.

As the disgusting liquid pools into my mouth a tiny dark voice radiates from the back of my mind, _Kill her. _I gasp a little and shake my head taking two enormous steps away from Angela and averting my eyes to the ground.

"I'm fine, I've just been sick and I don't know if it's gone away yet. Don't want you to catch it." I say just loud enough for her too hear.

"It's okay Bella, do you need a cough drop you sound a little raspy." I hear the sound of her digging in her bag, before the warmth from her body is just inches behind me. I stiffen and try to tame the beast that is clawing at me from the inside. _What the hell! _I screech mentally, I didn't want to think the thoughts that were fighting with the beast but I knew I didn't have a choice. Everything that was happening could only mean one thing.

"Here" I feel Angela's hand on my shoulder and turn around taking the cough drop from her hand while trying not to breathe.

"Thanks." I mutter and unwrap the cherry flavored drop before placing it in my mouth. I resist the urge to gag and spit it out just as quickly. "Oh my gosh that is so nasty." I cough as the taste of dirt sits heavily in my mouth.

"That's weird I just got those a couple of days ago." Angela tells me before apologizing. I nod with a final breath I tell her I'll meet her in English. I watch her as she walks away glancing back at me a couple of times before standing next to Ben Cheney. I rest my head against the doorframe; I couldn't go into that school. I could hardly stand to be next to Angela without wanting to kill her, what would happen if it was a whole hall full.

"What the hell" I growl and smack my hand against the doorframe.

"Hey Bella" I freeze and let out a big sigh as Mike Newton's voice floats from behind me.

"What do you want Mike" My voice sounds harsh but I didn't care my day was shitty as is and it was only getting worse.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, haven't seen you since…" He cuts off and I growl my anger flaring within seconds.

"Since what Michael? Since they left? Guess what I've had more important things on my mind than some family that left me behind. Why do you care anyway it's not like you called to see if I was fine?" I see the fear behind his baby blue eyes, and I can heart the faint thrumming of his heart.

"No I-I its not l-l-like that B-Bella!" Mike stutters and takes a step back, I take a step forward but the panicked thumps in my stomach make me stop.

"I'm sorry Mike I'm just not feeling well." I mumble and take in a deep breath. I can smell the cheap bar soap on his skin followed by the overpowering smell of cologne.

"Um yeah sorry Bella I didn't mean to ya know…well uh I should…go." Mike mutters before running off. I shake my head and rest my hand on my belly giving it a gentle pat.

"Bella!"

"What the hell!" I groan.

"Well Jeeze that's not exactly how you greet a friend" Jessica snaps leaning on her hip and giving me a dirty look. I can smell her sticky fruit perfume and it nauseates my stomach.

"What do you want?" I groan it was like God was smiting me or something.

"I just wanted to say hi and ask how you were doing, no one has seen you in like forever" I never really noticed how nasally Jessica's voice was but right now it was really getting to me and I needed to get the hell away from her and this damn school before I decided to rip someone's head off.

"Yeah uh…I got to go back home I forgot my trig book." I mutter the lame excuse out and leave Jessica standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face as I take off out of the parking lot and onto the road.

_This is all too insane, the crazy pregnancy, the weird eyes, the burning ache in my throat, and not to mention that the smell of blood is somewhat appealing to you. _I feel the tears burning in my eyes and the restless thumps in my stomach. Before I know what I am doing I'm pulling into their old driveway, and taking in the house that once use to be like my second home.

"I'm so masochistic" I whimper and lean my head on the steering wheel. This was all so very wrong, I was pregnant with his baby, I was changing in ways I never thought was possible, and I just didn't know what the hell to do. So I just cry for a good ten minutes, I cry for my baby who will never get to meet his/her father and I cry for myself. I have to be strong for my baby but it was so hard to do sometimes when everything just seems to get stranger and stranger.

After my mourning I take a shaky breath and turn off the truck. I get out shutting the door tightly behind me and walk up to the house. It was just as beautiful as always but the shades were closed and everything just looked sort of_…dead. _I shiver and a strange thought crosses my mind, I look down at my keychain and stare at the one beside my truck key. _There's no way it works, there's no way it works! _I think nervously. I feel the small shutters in my belly as I grab the key and reach for the door, I push the key softly in and turn slowly to the right.

_Click._

"Holy crow" I breathe and shut my eyes tightly. It had been a month since I'd seen them, a whole month since I have seen…_him. _Dazedly, I remember his smooth topaz eyes staring down at me with so much emotion I could feel my heart thumping everywhere, I remember the soft touch of his cool lips moving frantically against my own, I remember the way he held me, so closely to himself as we both gave ourselves to one another.

"Isabella?" I freeze and drop my hand from the door knob. Slowly I turn myself around, willing desperately for my heart to stay inside my chest.

"Victoria?" I whisper meeting an angry set of blood red eyes.

Edward

I play the piano in a violent chaos, not bothering to think as the angry notes poured out of me and through the beautiful Baby Grand. I needed to keep myself together, I needed to stop thinking of_...her, _I needed _them _to stop thinking! I heard a faint grumble underneath the haunting key and continued my musical assault.

_I wish he could just see how wrong he was for this, _I heard someone's voice reach through the noise and I viciously rise from the stooland let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't handle it, each moment I just kept growing weaker and eventually I would go back to her. I run my hands through my hair and sigh willing my anger to subside.

"Alice could you do a quick check on Bella?" I asked taking a few steps into the foyer before my mind was slapped into a vision.

"_I've waited long enough for this!" Victoria snarls bringing herself down into a crouch in front of Bella._

"_You don't want to do this" Bella's voice whispers all around before Victoria's piercing shriek follows. _

_-Flash-_

_Bella is breathing heavily; she is gripping her arm tightly as if trying to keep it in place. Victoria slowly walks towards her, blood red eyes flashing as she bent down to Bella, face to face._

_-End-_

I stood frozen as the images of the visions lingered in my mind, how could I have been so stupid! I left her there, all alone without anyone there to protect her.

"Aghh!" I bellow as my fist goes through the wall beside me.

"Edward!" Alice cries rushing from upstairs and standing beside me, her black eyes wide and swimming with panic. Jasper stands beside her and I scarcely feel the waves of calm he is sending towards me.

"We need to go now Alice, who knows how much time she has!" I panic and start pacing around running my hands and tugging at my hair. I feel another faint wave of Jasper's power but it wasn't working, my mind was moving a million miles a minute.

_Do not break down right now, you let this happen and now you must do everything in your power to prevent the vision from happening. _Alice's voice rushes through my mind and I nod numbly, quickly we rush to get on our jackets while the others begin to huddle around us.

"What's going? Edward?" Esme's concern voice starts first and I quickly inform them all of Alice's.

"She's probably already dead now and even if she wasn't she will be when you find her." Rosalie mutters and if I never felt the urge to hit a woman I was most certainly feeling it right now.

"Rosalie" Carlisle snaps but he doesn't disagree, none of them disagree. Carlisle looks at me and I can see the concern in his eyes, in all of their eyes. "Whatever happens when you get to Forks, do not lose yourself along the way. Bella wouldn't want that" He tells me quietly. I nod stiffly and open the front door looking at my side only to find Alice staring back at me with intensity

_Let's go. _

**Sorry it took so long guys, my connection has been soooo bitchy lately. Review to find out what will happen ^_^ **


End file.
